Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance
by Moonstone212
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo AGAIN and decides that enough is enough and decideds to go home!But will it be forever?And WHAT will Inuyasha do to get Kagome to stay?Read to find out.Rated M for lemon in later chapters.P.S I do not own anybody in this
1. Chapter 1:Meadow of tears

**Hey every body! My name is Leticia and I am proud to say that this is my first FAN FIC ever! But I promise you that it will be good OK. So read it. And sorry if there is typos! I did my best! Remember this is my first. Well on with the fic and I hope you like it!!!!**

**Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's stubbornness and feelings**

**Chapter 1: Meadow of tears**

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Sango.

"I'm coming one second!" Kagome yelled back.

Kagome turned around and picked up her back pack as she eagerly walked towards Keade's hut, where her friend Sango waited for her. As she was walking she heard some body yell, "Hey stupid, what took you so long?" which turned out to be none other than Inuyasha.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?"

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I had to go home and get some more supplies but I accidentally fell asleep. But here, I brought something for you." Kagome reached into her back pack and pulled out a cup of ramen noodles.

"YEA! Heat these up for me will ya."

"Sure but first I have to-" Kagome was cut off as Sango ran up to them and yelled, "Hey Kagome! Come on I wanna show you some thing!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I'll heat these up for you later." Kagome said as she put the noodles back into her back pack and ran after Sango who already started walking away into the forest just outside the village.

"So what was it you wanted to show me Sango?"

"Just be patient. We're all most there." They walked for a few moments in silence. Then after about 10 more minutes of walking they came upon a meadow surrounded by flowers! There were dandelions, daisies, roses, tulips, daffodils, and pretty much any other flower you could think of!

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful Sango! How did you ever find this place?"

"Well, Miroku was being a lecher again and it kinda hurt my feelings. So me and Kirara decided to take a walk, and we eventually came to this place. Like it?"

"I love it! It's so beautiful and peaceful here!"

"Kagome."

"Ya what is it?"

Two silent tears trailed down Sango's face to her cheeks. "When.....do you think Miroku will stop his ways?"

"Sango?"

"He asked me to bear his child and I said yes. Even though we haven't done **IT **yet, he said that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him to. So......why wont he stop his ways, and just be happy being with me?"(Sorry if I confused you guys there for a moment. Just to let you know **IT**means sex OK.) More tears fell from Sango's face as she let out a quiet sob.

"Sango please don't cry. You don't need some body like Miroku! Hes nothing but a dirty lecherous PIG!!!"

"Kagome, how can you say that?! I love him! You know I do!" Sango collapsed in tears as she started weeping into the fur of Kirara.

Kagome knelt down beside Sango. "Sango please forgive me. I had no right to say that. It just hurts me to see you cry when Miroku's the reason for your tears."

"It's OK Kagome. I forgive you. You truly are like a sister to me."

Kagome showed a small smile as she said, "We should be getting back soon, the boys will get worried if we're gone for to long."

"Right."

Kirara and the two girls walked back together, smiling.

**Well how did you guys like it? I know that it may not seem like much but I PROMISE that it will get better! So please, please, PLEASE leave me your reviews! And if you have any ides or suggestions then let me know and maybe I'll put them in the story, and if I do then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. And also the person with the best answer for the the question of the day I'll also dedicate the chapter to you! You don't even have to answer the question of the day or give me any ideas or suggestions, just please leave me your review and tell me what you thought of it! OK people start writing your reviews please, because once I get at least 10 is when I'll post the next chapter up. THANKS BYE! :) [: smiley face**

**Question of the day: How would you react if you were in the same position as Sango? What would you do? Why? And what do you think Sango should do?**

**BYE EVERY BODY! DONT FOR GET TO CHECK BACK IN DAILY TO SEE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE UP!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kagome blood

**Hey every body whats up? Well I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! Even though I only got 4 instead of 10 like I asked. Honestly people, how hard is it to click on the little review button at the bottom of this and send me a review?! Well any way, here's the secant chapter and well, I hope you like it. OK well on with the FIC!**

**But first I just wanted to say that I would like to dedicate this chapter to ....... ****bleedingdimand69****for having the best answer to the question of the day! Her answer was "If I was Sango at first I would cry too, but I would go up to Miroku and slap him in the face and tell him that I'm leaving and that I deserve better than a pervert low life monk who cant keep his hands to himself even if it killed him." LOL HA HA HA HA HA! So funny rite?! Oh and she is a great writer too! If you ever get the chance you should totally check out some of her stories! But don't fer get to read mine to OK. All rite now relay on with the FIC!**

_**Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's stubbornness and feelings **_

_**Chapter 2:Kagome's blood**_

"Ware the hell have you been Kagome?!"

"Please don't blame Kagome Inuyasha, it was my fault. I wanted to show her some thing."

"Sango?"

"If there's any body you should yell at, its me."

Inuyasha grunted and said, "Just don't be so late next time."

_'Wha....?Inuyasha is acting kinda........ nice. Whats going on here?' Kagome thought._

"So kagome, wares those noodles you promised me?"

Kagome giggled. "I'll get rite on it."

Miroku got up from his sitting position on the side of the wall and looked up to see Sango. "Sango have you been crying? Your eyes are all red, and your face is wet."

"Huh? Oh its nothing Miroku-" Sango lifted one of her hands to her face to wipe away all the tears that were still there."you don't need to worry about it."

_'But Sango I do worry about you. I love you.' _Miroku thought.

"Mmmmmmm! kagome what are you making?! It smells delicious!" hollered Shippo.

"Oh hey Shippo! Its ramen for Inuyasha."

"Awwwwwww! Why does every thing have to be for Inuyasha?! I'm a kid I need to eat too!"

Kagome chuckled at his response. "Don't worry Shippo. I didn't for get about you, I brought you candy."

"Really, what kind?"

Kagome walked over to her back pack leaving the noodles to boil in the pot over the fire in the center in Keade's hut. She pulled out a candy from her back pack and tossed it to Shippo. "Your favorite."

"YEA!!! Recess peanut butter cups! Thanks Kagome!"

"Hey wench! Are my noodles done yet?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha you don't have to be so rude" replies Kagome."and yes they all most are."

"**ALL MOST** **ARE!!!** How much longer do I have to wait?!"

"I don't know! Geez whats with you tonight?" '_And for a secant there I actually thought that he was being nice'_

"Its because tonight the night of the new moon. Am I wrong Inuyasha?" said Shippo.

Kagome gasped. "Shippo, you know Inuyasha doesn't like talking about that!"

"Yea you little runt! Why don't you just mind your own god damn business?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha! There's no need to yell at Shippo like that! He was just wondering."

Sango and Miroku where in the back just listening and watching them in silence. But Sango broke that silence by whispering to Miroku, "I have a feeling a fights about to start, we should go." she whispered it so low that even Inuyasha with his extra sensitive dog hearing didn't hear her. Even if he had heard her he wouldn't have cared, for he was to busy being pissed with Kagome and Shippo.

Miroku stood up and whispered back to Sango, "Right." and they both walked out of Keade's hut leaving Kirara alone sitting by the fire just listening to the three bicker. (Just in case any bodies wondering, Keade isn't here with them. She's over in another village helping a priest cure some people with illnesses. She had said that they could stay in her hut while she was gone. But you guys will learn about all that later in another chapter.)

"Whats wrong with you Inuyasha?! Your acting like such a jerk!" yelled Kagome.

"Shut up Kagome!" was Inuyasha's angry reply.

"Grow up Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Shippo!" Inuyasha screamed as he punched Shippo on the head hard enough to make him cry.

Kagome gasped and ran over to Shippo. "Shippo are you all right?!"

"No! It hurts!" Shippo cried hysterically.

Kagome ran over to her back pack and pulled out her first aid kit containing bandages, medicines, pain relievers and wet clothes. Kagome handed it to Shippo and told him, "Here Shippo. Why don't you take this and go out side with Kirara."

Shippo took the first aid kit from Kagome and walked out side with Kirara still sobbing.

Kagome got up and turned around so that she could face Inuyasha, but said nothing.

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha got irritated and yelled, "What?"

"How could you do that to Shippo?"

"The little brat deserved it!"

"No he doesn't Inuyasha! Hes still a child and you could seriously hurt him!"

"Well then may be he should learn to keep his fucking mouth shut and quit bothering me!"

"There's still no need for you to take your anger out on Shippo!"

"Then tell him to leave me alone!"

"Your just mad because tonight's the night when your not the powerful half-demon that you are and you become a weak human........ like me!"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm in frustration and yelled, "What the hell did you just say, bitch?!"

Kagome gasped in pain as Inuyasha's claws pressed into her skin as he grabbed her and she said, "I said that tonight's the night when you become a human like me. A weak human."

Inuyasha was getting angrier by the secant and hollered, "Shut up Kagome! Your just a stupid girl that doesn't know any thing!"

"I've known you for years Inuyasha, I know more than you think I do!"

"Then you should know to just stop talking right now shut up!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"I've got nothing to apologize for!"

"Yes you do!"

"And why is that?!"

"For hitting Shippo!"

"He deserved it!"

"No he didn't Inuyasha! I don't understand why you hate the new moon so much."

Inuyasha grunted. "I didn't expect you to understand."

"Well may be if you told me then I'd understand it more!"

"For get it Kagome! You'd never understand!"

"Then why don't you just tell me?!"

Inuyasha was getting angrier and yelled, "Because its the one night that I cant protect my self and could wind up dead!"

"Inuyasha......"

"All my life I've never been excepted, not by demands or humans! Demands and humans all ways came after me during this one night, trying to kill me! I'm a freak of nature and every body just wants to see me dead! Ever since I was a pup I've had to live on my own and fend for my self!" Inuyasha winced at the harsh memories of his child hood and squeezed Kagome's arm harder.

Kagome gasped in even more pain as his claws pricked her skin leaving behind a small trickle of blood.

"Inuyasha......"

"What?"

"Your hurting me."

"Huh?" Inuyasha let go of her arm, as he saw a small stream of blood roll down her arm, (for he had cut her in the arm but it was upward just below her shoulder blade,) past her elbow, and drip down off her finger tips.

Kagome said nothing but instead, just stood there staring at the floor with her head tilted off to the said away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome........Wha-what happened to you?"

Again Kagome said nothing, but just stared at the floor.

Inuyasha repeated his question, only a little loader this time. "Kagome what happened to you?"

Still, Kagome just said nothing and stared at the floor.

For the third time Inuyasha asked the question, "Kagome what happened to you?"

This time Kagome lifted her head up to look at him, but refused to say any thing.

Inuyasha was getting pissed and yelled at her this time, "Damn it Kagome! What the fuck happened to you?! How the hell am I supposed to protect you if you wont talk to me and tell me what happened?!"

Kagome gazed in to his eyes as she said, "Inuyasha..............it was you." her voice was weak and hazy.

Inuyasha stared at her for a brief moment before saying, "No. I would never hurt you Kagome."

"Its OK Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean to."

"What are you talking about Kagome? I wouldn't.... nor could I..... ever hurt you."

"Inuyasha its all right. I'm fine and I'm not upset with you at all, I know you didn't mean to you."

He gave her a puzzled look before finally saying, "What the hell are talking about?! I didn't hurt you!"

"Inuyasha its OK."

"No its not fucking OK! You need to stop it!"

"Stop what?! Why are you yelling at me Inuyasha?!"

"Because its not fucking funny?!"

"Whats not funny?! Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Just knock if off Kagome, and tell me who hurt you!"

"Inuyasha it was you!"

"Kagome stop fucking lying and tell me the god damn truth!"

"I'm not lying Inuyasha!"

"What the hell Kagome?!"

"If you still don't belief me then look at your fingers Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down at his hands only to see that his claws had blood on them, and not just any blood, but..............Kagome's blood.

**Hey every body! So what did you think of it? And just be totally honestly OK. So I promise that I wont get mad or offended or anything! I just really wanna hear what you guys think of it! So please, please, PLEASE review! And don't forget, the person with the best answer to the question of the day will get the next chapter dedicated to them! OK well with that said, then start reviewing people! THANKS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

**Question of the day: How would you react if you were Inuyasha, how do you think that he is feeling right now and if you were him then what would you say and do to make it up to Kagome? **

**OK every body, hope you liked this chapter and don't for get to review! THANKS!!!! BYE GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! AND DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!!! **

**Remember to check back in daily for the next chapter all right. And once I get at LEAST 15 reviews, is when I'll put up the next chapter. I went easy on you guys this time with only 4 reviews in stead of 10. But this time I'm really stinking with it and I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews. OK WELL BYE!!! AND REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! :) ^_^ [: smiley faces **


	3. Auther's notes

**Hey guys its me again. So yea this isn't chapter 3. I will post up chapter 3 though when I get at least 15 reviews. Honestly guys, how hard is it to push the little review button under this and give me review?! I already have chapter 3 done!!! But I'm not posting it until I get at LEAST 15 reviews! Oh and if you review to this then it wont count, sorry but I wanna hear what you guys think of my story not my comments to you guys! So yea just please,please,PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!! OK well buy and thanks you guys! And remember, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! :) ^_^ [: smiley faces **


	4. Chapter 3:New moon kiss

_Hey every one! Sorry it took me SOOOOOO long to update but I finally have! First I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! I reached my goal of getting 15 and its all thanks to you guys!__** Ok so this chapter is dedicated to my friend Michelle**__**! She is also a writer on fanfiction and she is SOOOOO GREAT! You guys should go checkout some of her stories! Her author name is **__**DarkRoseChica!**__** But for real you guys should go read some of her stories! Oh and for those of you who still haven't figured it out, when there is only 1 mark '' it means that some body is thinking. Ok so here is an example: 'What's going on**_**?' kagome thought: Ok so there was your example. When some body is talking there are 2 ''. Example: "Where the hell have you been kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted: Ok so when there is only 1 '**_**and then there is typing**_**' it means that some body is thinking. And when there is 2 "and then there is typing" it means that some body is talking. Also, do you guys notice how the words are kinda slanted when some body is thinking? They look like this '**_**bdeghalop**_**' and when some body is talking they're not slanted, there just regular, "frdaglupn" see the difference? Ok so you guys got it now? Good. On with the fic! Hope you guys like it! Oh and sorry if there's typos. I did my best to make sure that there wasn't any but sorry if there is.**

_**Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance**_

**Chapter 3: New moon kiss**

"Ka-Kagome. I'm so sorry I-I didn't" Inuyasha stampered in an apologetic voice.

"It's ok Inuyasha" Kagome looked directly into his golden amber eyes, with sadness filled in her own deep brown eyes "I know you didn't mean to."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grasped her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms. Hugging her he whispered in a low tone "I'm sorry. I could have really hurt you."

"It's ok Inuyasha, you don't need to apologize. I know that you didn't mean it, you were just upset and I completely trust and

understand you."

Inuyasha looked down into her eyes with a shocked expression on his face '_She's not mad at me?!' _The shocked look on his face disappeared just as quickly as it had came, with a smirk appearing in it's place. "kagome I-" Inuyasha felt a sudden weakness over come him, but he couldn't figure out why "Keh!" he looked down at his hands, with his arms still wrapped around Kagome's lower back, and noticed that his claws weren't there. He soon realized that the new moon was taking affect on him. Inuyasha sighed and let out a low growl '_Dammit! I hate being human! My body feels so weak and fragile! _'

The growl he had let out did not go unnoticed by Kagome "Inuyasha, you should get some rest, your obviously tired." she whispered in a low, soft, and caring voice.

"Keh! I don't need to sleep, I'll be fine."

"Inuyasha your human tonight, you need to rest."

"No I don't."

"Well fine, weather your going to get some sleep or not" she pulled away from him, out of his arms "I am." with that said, she walked over to her sleeping bag.

Just then Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara walked inside the hut. Sango was glaring at Inuyasha furiously!

"What, why are you staring at me?" he said.

"How dare you hurt Shippo like that Inuyasha!" she snapped viciously!

"He was bothering me!"

"He's just a lit-"

"Enough Sango." cut in Miroku's soft and gentle voice. Which was surprising because usually his voice was all lecherous and perverted. "Just leave Inuyasha alone. Tonight's the night of the new moon and he was obviously just upset. Besides, you did a very good job bandaging up Shippo and he's fine now. Right Shippo?"

"Yea I guess." mumbled Shippo '_But I still think that he should get a beating just for being so mean to me._'

"There now, you see Sango. Shippo's all right."

"Fine!" she grunted "But Inuyasha" she stomped over to him and looked him furiously in the eyes "next time you hurt Shippo I will **NOT** hold back! He is just a child and you do not need to be hitting him like that!"

"Umm… guys. It's getting kinda late. Can't we all just stop fighting and go to sleep, please?" asked Kagome.

"Ahh yes, a very wise thought lady Kagome."

"Uh, thank you Miroku."

"All right but first I wanna…..Aaaaah!" Sango screamed "**KAGOME!** What happened to your arm?!"

"Oh uh, nothing."

"Kagome I'm serious! Why are you bleeding?! Who attacked you?!" she suddenly turned her attention towards Inuyasha "And why weren't you there to protect her?!" she shouted.

"Please calm down Sango, I'm all right and"

"No your not!" Sango cut her off "Please just tell me what happened!" tears started streaming down her face "Kagome your like a sister to me and I don't want anybody to hurt you! Now please just tell me what happened!" she sobbed.

Just then Inuyasha got up and said "I'm sorry." before walking out of the hut heading for the sacred tree.

"Did I miss some thing?" Miroku asked.

"No. It's nothing, could you give me a minute please Sango?"

"Sure Kagome." Sango said while whipping away her tears with her sleeve.

Kagome walked out of the hut and started walking towards the one place she knew Inuyasha would be. (The sacred tree.) While she walked she couldn't help but notice that it was such a beautiful night. You could hear the soft chirps of the crickets and the feel the cool breeze of the wind running through the trees. She looked up into the night sky and started gazing at the beauty of the brightly shining stars.

"It sure is pretty tonight isn't it?"

"Huh?" Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice not realizing who it was. "Inuyasha?"

He chuckled. "Clumsy girl, your gonna get hurt one of these days if you don't start paying attention."

While she was looking at the sky she hadn't noticed that she had walked all the way to the sacred tree.

Inuyasha sat under the sacred tree in his usual slouching position with one hand crossed over his knee. "So how did you know I would be here Kagome?"

"I just thought you might."

Inuyasha sighed. "I really am sorry Kagome."

"You don't need to be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked shocked once again. '_Is she really not mad at me? Or is she just….._' Inuyasha couldn't figure out why Kagome kept saying that she wasn't mad at him. '_How can she not be upset with me? I wounded her with my own claws and caused blood to pour from her fragile body, and yet she says that she's not mad me._'

Moments of silence had passed by while Inuyasha had been thinking his thoughts. Inuyasha was still in deep thought as Kagome broke that silence by saying "Inuyasha, we should be getting back to the hut now."

Breaking out of his state of thought Inuyasha sighed and said "Kagome, are you really not mad at me?"

"No. Of course not Inuyasha."

"But why?"

"Huh?"

"I hurt you Kagome. With my own hands I injured you and caused blood to pour from your body. Are you really not upset with me kagome?"

"Inuyasha, please stop. I don't like what your saying. I know that it wasn't your fault and as I told you before, I completely trust you."

Inuyasha got up from his current position and walked closer to kagome and surprised her when he yet again grasped her by the wrist and pulled her into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her back again as she reluctantly did the same. '_What's going on here? This is the second time TODAY that he has hugged me! Is he all right?_'

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha "can I ask you some thing?" he said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. (Which caught her **WAY** of guard!)

She gasped at the feeling oh his warm breath on her neck. "S-sure, w-what i-is it?"

"What do you honestly see in me Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've always been so kind and nice to me. Never once have you ever been mean to me or said that I was a worthless half breed."

"I would never say that about you Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.

"Huh? Really? So you don't think I'm just some worthless half breed?"

"Of course not! I can't believe you would even ask me that! Inuyasha your one of my best friends and I could never think that about you!"

"Kagome, do you honestly mean that?" Inuyasha asked her as he lifted his head off of her neck to look up into her eyes.

"Of course I do Inuyasha! I-"

Her voice was cut off by Inuyasha's lips. His hands that had been on her back slid to her hips, and her own hands slowly moved to wrap around his neck. His hands moved up and down gently carousing the curve of her body that his hands had been resting on, while hers played with locks of his hair (that was now black due to the new moon).

Inuyasha tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss while running his tongue against Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome gasped at the feeling of Inuyasha's tongue on her lip, but parted her lips to allow Inuyasha inside. His tongue explored the cavern of her mouth and gently licked the inside of her cheeks, which in turn made her moan in pleasure. Inuyasha smirked at the satisfying moan that he had been seeking. His tongue went further into her mouth in search of hers. He finally found it and carefully licked it along the sides, the top and bottom. At first kagome had been shy and refused to oblige to his request, but after a short while (as in like 15 secants) she began to relax and their tongues started to dance with each other. They had danced for about 45 secants until Kagome had decided that Inuyasha had had enough and that it was her turn now. She shoved Inuyasha's tongue aside and pushed her body towards his, pinning him between her own body and the sacred tree. This time she explored his mouth, while dominating the kiss. She had teased him in all the ways that he had teased her. She licked the inside of his cheeks, ran her tongue along the sides, top and bottom of his own tongue, and she danced with his tongue inside his mouth this time. Inuyasha wasn't complaining at all, and followed every thing she requested, weather it was to dance with her, or to stay still so that she could tease him more. To her surprise though, Inuyasha was the one moaning in pleasure. But it pleased her to know that she could make him moan like that. It satisfied her to know that her touch comforted him. Unfortunately, they had to pull apart due to lack of air, which put a frown on both of their faces as they felt each others tongues slip away.

But as soon as they stopped panting, they looked into each others eyes and a smile reappeared, just as Inuyasha said "Thanks you Kagome."

**Well there you have it! I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it and I would honestly like to know what you guys think of it! Tell me if you have any suggestions or if you wanna see any thing in some of my future chapters. And remember that if I use them the chapter will be dedicated to you! Or you could get the chapter dedicated to you by having the best answer to the question of the day. Just answer the question of the day in your review. You don't even have to give me any suggestions or answer the question of the day (but I would prefer it if you did) you could just send me a really nice review telling me what you thought about it and I might dedicate the next chapter to you just for having the nicest review! Oh and once I get at least 30 reviews is when I'll post the next chapter up and the person that I'm dedicating it to. I know that that may sound like a lot but come on people, its only 15 more! You can do it! Ok so with that said, start writing your reviews please! **

**Question of the day: how would you react if you were kagome and all this was happening to you? How would you feel? **

**Don't forget to check back in daily to see when the next chapter is gonna be posted up ok. THANKS!!! BYE!!! LOVE YA EVERYBODY!!! *;) ^_^ [: :) ****J***** SMILEY FACES!!! **


	5. Chapter 4: Cheated

****

Hey everybody! So how's it been? Ok first of all, I just wanted to say sorry that it took me SOOOO long to update. So yea I decided some thing, no matter how many times I ask you guys for reviews I really don't ever get them, I mean yes I've got some reviews right now but I REALLY wanted more! And I KNOW that more of you guys are reading then are reviewing. So to those of you that do review, I just wanted to say: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS REALLY MAKE MY DAY. EVERY DAY AFTER SCHOOL I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO COME HOME AND SEE THE NEW REVIEWS I GOT! AGAIN I'M SO GRATEFUL TO THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT GUYS HAVE SENT ME SO THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! To those of you that don't review, I just wanted to say: IT REALLY DISAPPOINTS ME THAT YOU GUYS AREN'T REVIEWING. I'M TRULY GLAD THAT GUYS LIKE MY STORY BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SOOOOO MUCH MORE IF YOU GUYS COULD JUST TAKE THE TIME TO SAY SOMETHING TO ME. TO BE HONEST, IT KINDA HURTS MY FEELINGS THAT SO MANY OF YOU AREN'T REVIEWING. I KNOW FOR A **FACT ****THAT MORE OF YOU GUYS ARE READING BUT NOT REVIEWING!!! I MEAN, HONESTLY HOW HARD IS IT TO CLICK THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON AND SAY SOMETHING TO ME?!?! I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY STORY SOOOOO BAD!!! BUT I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE NOT VERY MANY OF YOU ARE REVIEWING! **

**Ok so what I decided was that I'm just gonna stop asking for your reviews. Even though I ask it still really doesn't get me and more, so again to those of you that do review, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!; and to those of you that don't, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you could review this one and following chapters! It's your choice weather you wanna review or not, but just know this; the less reviews I get, the more hurt my feelings get. **

**Ok so I know that was kinda depressing so I'm just gonna stop right there and get on with the Fic! **

**But first, I would like to dedicate this chapter to........****zabuza5393****! Thanks for the review and I LOVE your series of "The Full Moon's Spell" i have read all of them so far and I can't wait for your next update! Oh and you guys that are reading this right now, you should really go check it out! ****zabuza5393 ****is a GREAT writer and I LOVE the stories that he/she writes. Sorry you never mentioned in your profile if you were a boy or a girl. Ok so yea you guys should read her/his stories because I LOVE them I bet you guys would too! Ok so NOW on with the fic! Oh and sorry if there's typos! :)**

* * *

**_Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cheated **

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden amber eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha smirked at her, but then his smirk went away when he glanced up and down her body and saw that her arm was still bleeding. "Kagome."

"Yea?" she asked.

"Your arm. It's still bleeding."

"Huh?" she let go of Inuyasha's neck (for her arms had been wrapped around his neck during their little make out session) and looked at the 5 little circular cuts (that had been inflicted by Inuyasha's claws) on both of her arms, they were still bleeding. "Oh, it's all right."

"Well lets get back to Keade's ok. Then I'll bandage you up." (Hey guys, just in case your wondering where Keade is, she's over in another town, but you'll hear more about that later in another chapter. I had already mentioned this in chapter 2, but I felt that I should say it again just in case anybody had forgotten. Ok well, on with the fic!)

"Sure."

They started walking back to Keade's, but after 2 minutes of them walking silently side by side, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's left hand with his right hand, and laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him, giggled, and then started to smile. Inuyasha smirked at her before gently pulling her into one more embrace

They walked the rest of the way back to the village side by side, hand in hand and fingers intertwined.

Just before they walked into Keade's hut (and I mean **JUST **before, they were right outside her door! 5 more steps and they would've been inside her hut!) Inuyasha let go of her hand, which caused her to frown, and brushed right passed her, so that he walked inside the hut only moments before her.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside Keade's hut, they saw Sango sitting on her knees STILL crying, while Miroku was rubbing her back.

"Kagome, your back." sango said while standing up and whipping away tears with her sleeves.

"Uh, yea I am."

"Well where did you go?"

"No where really. Just the sacred tree."

"Oh, well what happened?"

Kagome started to blush. "Oh, well uh, w-we kinda"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha shouted, cutting off Kagome's voice. "Nothing happened, so just drop it ok Sango!" he growled while shooting the still blushing Kagome a look telling her not to tell them, just yet.

"Aih"

Sango was about to say something but Miroku cut her off by saying, "Come on guys lets not fight, why don't we all just get some rest."

"All right." Sango said before glancing at the STILL blushing Kagome. '_Wha? Why is Kagome blushing? D-did something happen between her and Inuyasha?!_'

"Hey Sango."

"Huh?" Sango's train of thought was cut off by Inuyasha's voice.

"Do you know whare Kagome's first aid kit is?"

"Uh, yea it's by the fire." Sango said while pointing to the fire.

Inuyasha walked over to fire and picked up Kagome's first aid kit.

"Could've at least said thank you." Sango mumbled under her breath, so low that nobody heard her. Inuyasha would've herd her if not for the fact that he was in his human form.

Inuyasha unclipped the first aid kit and started pulling out the bandages and disinfectant spray.

Sango watched as Inuyasha started spraying the disinfectant over the cuts on Kagome's arm. "I can do that Inuyasha."

"No!" he snapped. "I'll do it." He said a little more softly.

"Umm, ok."

Sango was getting **WAY **confused! Usually SHE was the one who would bandage up Kagome when she got injured. No why was Inuyasha doing it?! She just couldn't figure out that 1 question that whirled around in her head, and it was driving her **MAD!!!**

Kirara sensed Sango's distress and went over to her. She snuggled up against her leg and lightly purred to try to get her to calm down. "Mew." Kirara squeaked.

The sound of Kirara's ~Mew~ and the feeling of her soft fur and the gently beat of her purring against her leg, was enough to get Sango to snap out of her thoughts and smile. "Thank you Kirara." Sango whispered while picking up Kirara and cuddling her against her chest.

* * *

Inuyasha was wrapping gaws around Kagome's arm. (Yes his claws had gone deep but bandades would've done just fine.) When he was sure that there was enough he stopped. (She had like 3 layers on her arm!) Inuyasha glanced around the small hut and noticed that Sango, Shippo, Miroku and even Kirara were already fast asleep. Miroku was in his own futon laying on his side with his back toward Inuyasha and facing the wall on the other side of the room. Sango was laying down in her own futon on the other side of the hut as well, except she was laying flat on her back next to the fire for warmth, with Kirara snuggled up in her left arm and Shippo in her right arm. Which was a little strange, considering that Shippo usually slept with Kagome. (No NOT in that we you little pervs!) Inuyasha could hear the soft snores of all 4 of them, then he looked at Kagome and smirked at her. (Yes people I realize that in my story he keeps smirking at her. But that's what he does! Oh and also, if you have a better word for smirked, then please tell me in your review. I'm getting kinda tired of just using the word smirk when ever he smiles at her.)

Kagome was a little confused at first of why he was smiling at her like that. But she quickly got the message when he pulled her into his lap and started kissing her. He nibbled on her bottom lip and ran his tongue along the crease of her mouth. (Ya know that little line that you have between your lips when ever you close your mouth? Well that's what Inuyasha was running his tongue along. That's the crease of your mouth. just thought that I should mention it for those of you that didn't know. ;D SMILEY FACE!!!) Kagome moved her hands to his chest and gripped his kimono while opening her mouth. Inuyasha immediately plunged his tongue inside her mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He once again explored the cavern of her mouth and battled with her tongue. He pined Kagome's tongue to the roof of her mouth and lifted her up to put her in a different position to where she was straddling him. Kagome gasped at that and pulled away from the kiss. But before she could say any thing Inuyasha quickly captured her lips again while his hands rested in her thighs.

Kagome leaned more into the kiss and ran her tongue this time on Inuyasha's bottom lip before sucking on it slightly. Inuyasha moaned and moved his hands to her hips to give them a little squeeze. Kagome again pulled away, and chuckled.

Inuyasha had a confused expression on his face and looked at giggling girl in front of him. Kagome was still laughing, but when she noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her, she quickly stopped and blushed. Inuyasha shrugged it off and captured her lips again.

Her tonge battled with his again, only this time SHE won and and pinned HIM to the roof of HIS mouth.

Inuyasha couldn't help but to give her hips a little squeeze again. For the secant time she pulled away and started laughing. Inuyasha couldn't get what was so funny and it pissed him off to not know why she was laughing! "Dammit Kagome! Whats so funny?"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Oh well, it's nothing, it just tickles is all."

"What?" Inuyasha still didn't quite understand.

"It just tickles is all Inuyasha."

A few moments of silence passed by them until Inuyasha got an evil grin on his face and squeezed Kagome's hips again, only a little more roughly. Kagome burst of laughing and Inuyasha took that advantage over her and just kept squeezing her hips again and again until it finally brought tears to her eyes.

Inuyasha gasped and said, "Kagome I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please stop crying!"

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face until she finally came to the conclusion that Inuyasha had thought that he had hurt her. With a sigh from the break of laughing, she said, "No Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me. I was just crying from laughing to hard."

"So your ok then?" he said with consern in his voice.

"Yes I am."

Inuyasha smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her over to her sleeping bag. He carefully put her in it, but before he zipped it up all the way, he climbed in **WITH **her! (Then he zipped it up all the way.)

This took Kagome by **MAJOR **surprise and shocked her more than any thing had in her life! (Including their kiss at the sacred tree!) She starred at him for moment before saying, "Inuyasha wha-"

Inuyasha cut her off by whispering in her ear "Do you mind if I stay here with you Kagome? Just for tonight."

"Um-"

He again cut her off by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest before passionately kissing her.

She smiled up at him and said, "Ok Inuyasha."

He smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to him as she gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the beautiful raven haired girl in his arms. '_Oh kami she looks so beautiful._' (You all know that kami means god right?) Inuyasha placed a gently kiss on her lips, careful not to wake her, before he himself drifted off to sleep with Kagome still in his arms.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to Inuyasha caressing her cheek with his index finger and whispering to her, "Wake up Kagome. It's morning and it's time to start looking for the jewel shards again."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the piercing molten gold eyes of Inuyasha. Oh how she loved looking into those eyes oh so much. She could never get enough of them.

"Good morning Inuyasha." she whispered back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled at her and gave her a gentle quick kiss on the lips before going to wake the others to tell them that it was time to head out.

Sango and Shippo groaned at the hanyo in front of them while and Kirara and Miroku just sat back peacefully stretching to get ready for the day ahead of them. (Ok so you probably all already know this, but I feel that I should say it just in case there is anybody reading this that doesn't know what it means, hanyo means half demon. And yes Inuyasha is back to his regular half demon self, it's morning the new moon is over and Inuyasha is back to the his normal self.)

"Arghgh!" groaned Shippo. "Why do we have to get up so early Inuyasha?"

"Yes why do we?" spoke Sango. "It's barely dawn and I'm sure that every body is still tired."

"Hmp!" grunted Inuyasha. "We have to go find the jewel shards before Naraku!" (Oh yea I forgot to mention that in my story they haven't found the jewel shards yet.)

"Come now everyone, lets not argue. It's a beautiful day and we should be heading out to look for the shikon no tama." said Miroku. (Shikon no tama means jewel of four souls. A.K.A the jewel shards. Just for those of you that don't know.) "Besides, we've been resting for quit a bit now."

"All right." groaned Sango.

"Fine." Shippo mumbled.

"All right then lets go!" hollered Inuyasha.

* * *

The grupe had been walking all day and it was now night fall.

"Inuyasha, can we please set up camp now? I'm tired and I wanna rest."

"Uh, sure Kagome."

'W_ha?! How did Kagome get Inuyasha to agree so fast?! Usually it takes an hour on them arguing before Inuyasha even CONSIDERS letting us camp out for the night! Ok that's it! Some thing is defiantly up!'_ Sango thought.

* * *

The group set up camp and Inuyasha cut down some trees to use as fire wood and Kirara transformed to light the camp fire.

Kagome pulled out 5 packages of instant ramen. 1 for her, 1 for Inuyasha, 1 for Sango, 1 for Miroku and 1 for Shippo. She then pulled out a can of tuna for Kirara.

* * *

After about an hour later when Kagome had finished making the ramen and everybody had eaten their ramen, and Inuyasha was sure that nobody was awake. He walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist, she smiled at him then they both leaned in for a kiss. It didn't last very long and wasn't very lustful like the other ones that they had shared, there was no tongues and no lap sitting, it was just more of a simple sweet good night kiss. Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's arms and without even realizing it, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night Kagome felt Inuyasha stir, which woke her up, and she saw him walking away. "Inuyasha. Where are you going?" she asked.

"No whare Kagome. Just stay here ok."

"But-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he ran off.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had told her to stay there, but she didn't want to stay, she wanted to be by him. So reluctantly, she fallowed.

Little did she know, that some body was following her.

* * *

When Kagome finally caught up with Inuyasha, she saw him with Kikyo.

'_So that's why he left. He must've smelt Kikyo._' Kagome did want them to see her so she his behind a nearby tree so that they couldn't see her, but so that she could see and hear them.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." she replied.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?"

"I should be asking you that question Inuyasha."

"I came here because I smelled your scent."

"I should've figured as much."

"Is there anything I can help you with Kikyo? Anything that you need?"

"No. There is only onething that I need, and you can't help me with it."

"Well what is it? Maybe I can help you with it."

"You already know what I want."

"Well what is it?"

"Your such a fool! Why do ask me when you already know?!"

"Will ya stop yelling and just tell me?!"

"I want you dead!"

It shocked Inuyasha to hear her say that. Though why it shocked him he didn't know. He had heard her say it before, but this time it was different, much different.

It took him a few moments to respond, but when he did he said, "Kikyo. I already told you that I would go to hell with you."

Kikyo snorted at him and said, "Your a liar!"

"How the fuck can you say that?! I love you dammit!" He shouted before running over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace while kissing her!

Kagome gasped at the sight of Inuyasha's lips on Kikyo's. She couldn't hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face.

Inuyasha immediately smelled the salt in the tears and turned around. What he saw was a crying Kagome running away.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

"**SIT!!!**" she screamed loader then she had EVER before! The intensity of her scream deepened the fall for Inuyasha and he was pulled down to the dirt harder then EVER before!

It took Inuyasha a little longer to get up then normal due to the fact the it was deeper then normal because of Kagome's scream. But once he did get up, he quickly brushed himself off and started running after a crying Kagome, it didn't even pass his mind that Kikyo was still there.

He ran after kagome and started calling for her again. But she refused to listen and only sat him again.

'_I can't believe he ran off just to see Kikyo! Am I not good enough for him? Does he not want me? That's it! He doesn't want me, he wants Kikyo! He doesn't care for me at all! He's only with me because I look like Kikyo!_' more tears started poaring down Kagome's face. '_I feel so stupid! how could I ever think that he would ever want me?! I'm just some kinda replacement for Kikyo when she's not around!_'

Kagome ran strate back to camp and snatch up a sleeping Kirara. "Kirara!" she sobbed. "I need you to give me a ride back to the well ok!"

Kirara only ~Mewed~ before transforming and taking off to the sky with Kagome still desperately crying on her back.

Kagome hadn't even noticed that when she had snatched up Kirara, Sango wasn't there with her.

* * *

A stunned Sango walked back to the campsite to see that Kagome nor Kirara was there. '_She must have gotten Kirara to take her back to the well. I still can't believe what is going on here. Earlier tonight, I saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome. Then just now he leaves and goes chasing after Kikyo. Poor Kagome, when Inuyasha gets back here I'm gonna give him a peace of my mind!_' With that thought in mind, Sango went back to sleep so that when she woke up she would have more then enough energy to yell at Inuyasha.

* * *

Back at the well Kagome climbed off of Kirara's back and whispered her thanks to her before jumping into the well and disappearing into the bright blue light that brought her back to her own time.

Only one thought had whirled around in Kagome's head over and over again through out the time that it had taken Kirara to get her back to the well. _'Why Inuyasha? Did you only use me because I look like Kikyo? I can't forgive you for this! I just can't! Your a cheater! You cheated on me! And for that I can never forgive you._'

For it was true that Inuyasha had cheated on her with Kikyo. And for that Kagome honestly didn't know if she could forgive him or not. He had done so many things that had hurt her in the past, but this was by far the worst. Could she really get past this? She didn't know. Could she ever forgive him? She didn't know. Would she ever go back with him? She highly doubted it. She just wished that she could've said goodbye to the others, but it was too late and she could not turn back. She had made up her mind that she would never return there. No matter what.

* * *

**Ok guys so how'd you like it? I know that I made it a little dramatic in the end but honestly, who doesn't like a good drama story right? Oh and just in case there were any unanswered questions, Sango was the one that was following Kagome and she had seen every thing that had went on between then earlier that night. When they had thought that she was asleep she was only pretending because she had suspected something was up from the other night before, and she had saw them kiss. That's when she had come to the conclusion that they were together, but then to see him walk away from Kagome to go after Kikyo got her PISSED OFF!!!That's why she wanted to yell at him so bad. Ok so does that answer and unanswered questions? Is not then just leave me a review telling me your question and I will answer them in the next chapter. Ok so with that said, start reviewing all you nice little reviewers! Again to those that you that do review, thank you, and to those of you that don't, please do. **

**Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update! And don't forget that you can get the next chapter dedicated to you by telling me some thing nice, sending me your ideas (in your review) and or by answering the question of the day! So again, with that said, *Bye-Bye Tottales* ;)**

**Question of the day: What would you do if you were in Kagome's situation and you caught your girlfriend/boyfriend cheating on you?! **

**Rember to check back in daily to see when the next chapter is gonna be posted up! THANKS GUYS!!! LOVE YA!!! BYE!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping and sisters

**Hey everybody! Ok first off, I just wanna say: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me forever to update!!! I've just had A LOT going on. But I PROMISE that I will update sooner next time, ok. **

**Ok so this chapter actually has a 4 way tie!!! Can you believe that?!?! Ok so two of them are for the best answers to the question of the day, and the other two are just because they said something nice to me and complemented my writing, which REALLY made my day, so yea I just couldn't help but to dedicate this chapter to these 4 WONDERFUL reviewers! **

**The first person I'd like to dedicate this chapter to is......(drum roll)...DarkRoseChica! This chapter is dedicated to her because her answer to the question of the day just made me laugh out load! She put "**Hell hath no wrath like a women's scorn. So if I ever caught my boy friend cheating on me I would rip his balls, feed it to the girl he cheated on me with and beat the shit out of him & the girl.**" LOL HA HA HA HA HA!!! I loved your answer!!! SOOOOOOO funny!!!**

**The second person I'd like to dedicate this chapter is......(drum roll)....vampire-fetish15! This chapter is dedicated to her because her answer was good and also really sweet. it was "**If I was in Kagome's situation I would've beat the girl's ass and then slapped my boyfriend ('cause I would still love him and don't wanna hurt him right?) and then leave his ass**.****" AWWWWW!!! I liked your answer! I totally agree with you about kicking that other girl's ass but just slapping your boyfriend, ESPECIALLY if you still loved him! **

**Ok so the next two dedications go to people that just left me really nice comments and it REALLY made my day!!! **

**Ok so the first one goes to.....(drum roll)...myInuYasha15! This is dedicated to her because she left me a nice comment complementing my writing and I REALLY appreciate that! She put "**Wow! This was great! Please update soon I can't wait to find out what happens!**" I just wanted to say thank you. This comment really made my day and I'm glad that you enjoy my writing! ;D **

**The next and final one goes to.....(drum roll)....Megan Consoer! This is also dedicated to her, because she gave me an AWSOME comment and she was just SOOOOOOO polite!!! She put "**This was great! Please update soon I can't wait to find out what happens!**" Thank you!!! Your comment also REALLY made me day! And I'm SOOOOOOOO happy that you enjoy my writing! 3**

**Ok so with that said, then on with the fic! And again, thank you everybody! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and thank you to all my other reviewers too! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ;D

* * *

**

_**Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Shopping and sisters**

Kagome slowly climbed her way out of the well, still sobbing and replaying the horrible memory of Inuyasha's lips on Kikyo's. '_Why would he do that to me? Duh! I'm so stupid! I was just a replacment for Kikyo all along! How could I ever think that I would mean anything to him?! Stupid, stupid stupid!!!_'

She sulked her way back up to the stairs and slowly started to climb them. When she reached the top, she slowly pulled open the door and stepped inside. She began walking toward her bedroom, but stopped at the steps as she heard her name called.

"Kagome? Is that you?" she heard her mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes, momma, it's just me." Kagome replied.

"Oh Kagome dear, whats wrong? You sound sick."

"No mom, I'm fine." she reassured her.

"Well alright, if you're sure. Supper will be ready in about 5 minutes, so go wash up and come down to eat."

"Yes mom." said Kagome before continuing her quest upstairs.

* * *

When she arrived at her bedroom, she threw open her door and ran plopped down onto her bed, weeping into her pillows.

5 minutes later, she heard her mother call her from downstairs. "Kagome, supper's ready!"

Kagome didn't respond to her mother, but got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the cold water and quickly washed her face. She took off a soft fuzzy towel from the towel rack and gently rubbed her face, successfully drying it and stopping her crying.

She glanced at her reflection in the bathroom room mirror and noticed that her eyes were still red and slightly puffy from her crying. She decided to ignore it and walked downstairs stairs to the kitchen.

Unfortunately for her, her mother decided not to ignore it. She gasped before quickly running over to Kagome and pulling her into her motherly embrace. "Kagome dear, whats wrong?" she whispered tenderly.

"Nothing momma. I'm fine." she said weakly.

just starred at her daughter for a moment before quietly saying, "Kagome you can't lie to me, I've always been able to tell when something was wrong with you. Now please tell me, I'm your mother sweety."

Kagome pulled away from her mother and faced the other direction, in hopes that her mother wouldn't see the tears that were now streaming from her face.

noticed and slowly walked over to her daughter before turning her around and bring her back into that warm motherly embrace of hers.

Kagome clutched the front of her mothers shirt and silently weeped into her blouse.

After a good 2 minutes of her crying and her mother softly rubbing her back, Kagome stopped her crying and smiled up at her mother. "Thanks momma." she whispered.

just nodded and said, "Well dinner's ready, you hungry?"

Kagome giggled before happily saying, "Yes I am!"

smiled at how her daughter so quickly smiled, even though it was obvious that she had been badly hurt.

* * *

"Thanks mom, dinner was delicouse!" Kagome shouted while putting her plate in the sink.

"Thank you Kagome. If only your brother was here to enjoy it too." sighed her mother.

Kagome turned around and looked at her, "Hey yea, where is Souta?" she asked.

"Oh he went to stay the night at one of his friend's house." replied her mother.

"Oh uh....alright then." Kagome looked at her mother and noticed that she seemed a bit worried. "Momma, you're not worried about him, are you?" asked Kagome,

"Huh? Oh, no dear."

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

Her mother sighed. "Maybe a little."

Kagome chuckled. "It's gonna fine momma, he'll be alright." she assured her.

"I supose you're right Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Glad to see that you're finally loosening up and not overreacting about him."

"Hey!" her mother protested. "I can't help if I worry about him! He's my baby boy!"

"Uh, mom....he's not exactly a baby any more."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him."

Kagome grunted, "I don't see you worrying about me like this." she said playfully with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes I do!"

"Huh? Oh really?"

"Of course I do Kagome. Every time you leave off with Inuyasha-" she noticed that her mother winced at the moment she said his name. "I get really worried about you, and wonder if you're ever going to come back." she said that last part a little more quietly.

"I'll always come back mom." she whispered. She had known that her mother worried about her, but she didn't know that it was that much.

Kagome's mother smiled. "You should head up to bed now, it's getting late."

Kagome also smiled. "Thanks mom." she then gave her mother a hug good night and headed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

She awoke to the suns light shinning through her window. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it read 6:40 a.m. She didn't have to get up until an extra 20 minutes.

Even though she still had 20 minutes to sleep, she felt refreshed and better then ever! She felt good enough to where she didn't need the extra sleep. She hopped out of bed and walked over bto her closet. Today was Saturday, which meant that there was no school! Kagome smiled at remembering that she didn't have classes today.

'_Wait? Oh duh! Today's Saturday! I don't even need to get up in 20 minutes!_' she closed and jumped back onto her bed. She closed her eyes but she just couldn't fall back asleep. '_Oh well, getting an early start on the day would be good any way._' she then switched the little button on the side of her alarm clock to off, so that it wouldn't go off at 7:00 a.m.

She got back up and walked over to her closet. She opened the door to it, and skimmed over all her clothes.

She finally decided on an outfit, consisting of a white long sleeve shirt that had a small pocket on the left arm. It was a little low cut, co it showed off her breasts a little. The shirt's sleeves reached all the way to her wrists. It was very comfortable and hugged her nicely, showing off her curves, flat stomach, plump breasts, and her well toned figure. The shirt only reached down right below her navel, so it showed off her tummy a little bit. She then got out a pink mini skirt that hod no pockets, and reached about mid thigh, but only went up right to her waist, showing off just a tiny bit more off her tummy. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out some navy blue knee highs, which (I'm sure you can guess) went up to her knees. Then she got out a black thigh strap which when put on, strapped across to form an X and then just a strate line under the X with a small pouch hanging right below that strate line under the X. Then she walked over to the other side of her room, where all her shoe's where, and picked out a cute pair of silver flats with hearts all over them. (This is actually my FAVORITE outfit out of ALL of my clothes!!! Especially my thigh strap!!! It looks SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!! The whole outfit put together, is sexy yet not to reveling. So yea don't think that I'm trying to like make Kagome look like a hoe in my story. Because I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT!!! I'm just trying to make her look hot but at the same time appropriate.)

She gathered her outfit together and scooped them into her arms before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She turned on the warm water and adjusted it to the perfect temperature for her. She quickly stripped herself off her night clothes that she had put on last night before going to bed, and got into the shower. She opened the sakura scented shampoo and applied some to her hands before scrubbing it on her head. After a good amount of time just scrubbing her head, she followed the same step with sakura scented conditioner. After she was finished with that too. She began scrubbing her (guess what) sakura scented soap on her body. When she was finally all cleansed and felt clean, she sat down in the shower and just let the relaxing warm water hit her back.

When she had finally finished her shower. She turned off that water and wrapped a towel around herself to dry her body. She then pluged in her blow dryier and began drying her hair.

Once she was all dry, she turned off her blow dryer and brushed her hair. She then put on her clothes and looked into the mirror. '_Hmm, not bad. I look GREAT actually!_' she told herself while twerling in front of the bathroom mirror to get a better look at herself. She giggled as she saw hoe great she looked.

Satisfied with the way she looked, she went downstairs to see her mom preparing breakfast.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't expect you to be up so eairly." she said.

"Oh umm, yea....I didn't really expect to be either."

Her mother chuckled, "For get today was Saturday?" she asked teasingly.

Kagome blushed, which only caused her mother to laugh a little bit harder.

"What?! Why are you laughing at me, momma?!?!" she shrieked embarrassed.

"Because the blush on your face tells me that you did." she snickered.

"Hmph! So what?" she asked annoyed.

"Now, now Kagome. There's no need to be grumpy just because you forgot that you didn't have school today."

"I-" Kagome was about to say something to her mother, but was cut off as the phone rang.

Kagome 'Humph'ed before walking out of the kitchen to answer the phone, leaving her still chuckling mother alone in the kitchen.

"Higurashi residence." she said politely.

"Yes may I speak to Kagome please?" said another voice from on the other line.

"This is she, how may I help you and shall I ask who's calling?"

"Well this is Eri calling and you can help me by coming to the mall with me, Yuka and Ayumi later."

Kagome giggled. "Sure sounds lke fun."

"GREAT! Meet us at the Wacdonalds at 10:00 o'clock ok."

"'Alright."

"Ok see ya then Kagome!" replied Eri before she hung up.

Kagome smiled and said, "Momma? Is it alright if I go to the mall with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi at 10?"

"Yes dear that's fine." she replied.

"Thanks momma." Kagome glanced at the clock to see that it was only 8:15 a.m. "Now if only I had any shopping money." she sighed. '_Oh well, guess I'll just have to go window shopping._'

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing, momma."

"Don't have any money?" she asked.

"Uh, yea." Kagome replied a little bit shocked, it was like for a second there she had read her mind.

then took out her wallet and handed Kagome $200.00!!!

"Wha?!?!?! Momma are you sure?!?!?! I mean really, this much money?!?!?!" Kagome shrieked. She never really was one to except so much money, it usually made her feel greedy. Ushuelly.

"Yes dear it's fine. Just go have fun. I hated every time my friend's had money and I was stuck window shopping." she said.

"Ok now that **WAY**freaked Kagome out! _'Ok, now I KNOW that she was readying my mind_!!!' But instead of saying that, she simply smiled and hugged her mother tightly before shouting, "Thanks mom!"

"No problem Kagome." her mother said Cooley.

That was one of the things that Kagome loved about her mother the most, she was always so cool and awesome!

Kagome gave her mother another hug before running upstairs to catch about another hour worth of sleep, for she was feeling just a bit tired.

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-' came the load sound of Kagome's alarm clock, waking her from her sleep. It was now 9:15 a.m and time to leave for the bus stop that would take her to Wacdonalds to meet her friends.

Kagome quickly brushed her hair and made sure that she liked the way she looked, before heading out the door. "Bye mom! And thanks again!" she called out as she walked out the front door to the bus stop.

"Bye sweet heart! Have fun!" her mother called back out to her.

Kagome turned the corner and walked eagerly to the bus stop. It was late by about 2 or 3 minutes, but that didn't really matter. Kagome got on the bus and reached into the side pocket on her left arm, she took out her small bus pass and showed it to the bus driver before placing it back into the white side arm pocket.

The bus ride to the Wacdonalds was some what long and boring. 30 minutes later, she got off the bus and walked into the Wacdonalds.

She glanced up at the clock on the side of the wall and saw that she still had little over 10 minutes until her friends were supposed to be there.

she walked over to a table that had a big comfortable seat, and plopped down on it, and waited for 10 long boring minutes that just wouldn't seem to pass at first.

* * *

10 minutes later, 3 pretty girls walked into the Wacdonalds.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" Kagome called out waving her arm up in the air.

"Hey Kagome." all 3 girls said in unison.

They walked over to the table that Kagome was at and also plopped down into the seat with her.

"So what are we gonna be doing today guys?" asked Kagome.

"Well first we're gonna eat-" started Ayumi.

But she was then cut off as Yuka finished her sentence for her. "Then we're gonna go down to the mall right across the street from here." she said pointing out the window at the mall.

"That sounds good." Kagome said as they all stood up to go up to the register to order their food.

Eri had gotten a bid mac, Yuka had gotten a double cheeseburger, Ayumi had just gotten a regular cheeseburger, and Kagome had gotten a salad. (I myself am actually a vegetarian. I have been for about 4 1/2 years! You guys think you could go that long? LOL HA HA HA HA HA! The only thing that sucks, is that I'm the ONLY vegetarian in my whole entire family!!! But what ever, it's all good. Ok now, back to the fic! ;D)

After they had eaten, they all walked across the street through the cross walk of course) to the mall. (For those of you that J walk...BAD GIRL/BOY!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE THE CROSS WALK!!! THAT'S WHY IT'S THERE!!!)

When they made it inside the mall, Kagome asked, "Where should we go first?"

"Hot topic!" cried Yuka ponting to the hot topic store right in front of them.

"Hey good idea!" said Kagome.

All three girls walked into the store an started shopping.

* * *

45 minutes later Kagome went up to the register with 3 bags worth of clothes.

"How may I help you?" Asked a nice pretty cashier lady with a bright smile from behind the counter.

"Umm...I would like to purchase all this please." Kagome said sweetly.

"Excelent!" said the cashier.

She quickly scanned all of Kagome's stuff and said, "Ok your total comes up to $82.59 please."

"Sure thing." Kagome sad reaching down into her thigh strap for the money. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed to the cashier lady. "Here you go."

The cashier smiled before putting the money into the register and giving Kagome her exact change. "Thank you, come again." she said nicely as Kagome smiled back at her and walked away.

Kagome walked out of the store to see that her friend had already purchased their stuff and were just patiently waiting for her. "Ok lets go guys! I'm up for Victoria's secret! What about you guys?" she asked while already walking ahead of them to the store.

"Woa!" she heard Eri shriek.

Kagome turned around to see what she was shrieking at. "What?" she asked excitedly.

"Kagome were you wearing that the whole time?" asked Eri.

"Huh?" Kagome looked down at her outfit. "Umm..yea I was, why?" she asked.

"Wow Kagome! You look so hot!" said Ayumi. For a second every body just stared at her. Feeling awkward by the silence and their stares, she shouted "Well not like that!

"Wow Kagome. I wish I had an outfit like that." said Yuka.

"Umm...thanks." Kagome said blushing slightly.

"Yea Kagome! That looks so sexy!" said Eri.

This time all the stares were on her. "What?! You all know what I mean!" she shouted.

They all started to chuckling uncontrollably.

"But for real Kagome, that looks REALLY good on you." said Eri.

"Thank you." said Kagome.

"And I LOVE your thigh strap!" shouted Ayumi. (Hehe, the thigh strap is my favorite out of the whole outfit! It just looks so darn cute! Have you guys ever seen one before!?!?)

Kagome giggled. "Thanks you guys."

"Oh so what was that you wanted to do?" Yuka asked.

"I wanted to go to Victoria's secret, said Kagome.

"Great idea!" the the other 3 girls shouted in unison.

They all ran toward the store and started shopping.

* * *

This time about 30 minutes later, they all came out with 2 bags worth of shopping.

"Ah this is so much fun!" shouted Kagome.

"I hear ya!" shouted Yuka.

"Ya got that right!" also shouted Eri.

"FO SHIZZEL!" Screamed Ayumi.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before they all burst out laughing!

"Huh? What?" Ayumi askde confused looking around the store in search to see what they were laughing at.

"Oh nothing!" all three girls said together while holding their sides from laughing.

Once they all caught their breath, they all started walking around the store and was stopped as Ayumi said, "Hey guys, do you mind if we stop off at bath and body works real quick?" she asked tilting her head towards the store.

"Fine by me." said Yuka.

"Yea that's cool." said Eri.

"I could use a new lip gloss any way." Kagome cried happily running ahead of them all to the store.

* * *

10 minutes later, they all got what they wanted and were sitting on a bench outside of the store.

Eri and Yuka had gotten some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that they liked, Ayumi had gotten some lotion that she had really wanted, and as Kagome said, she had gotten some lip gloss.

It was light yet beautiful, moisturized her lips REALLY well, and had just a few sparkles in it, as to make it stand out a little bit but not to flashy. Overall, it made her lips look totally erisistable!

"Hey Kagome, that lip gloss looks REALLY good on you ya know." said yuka.

"Thanks!" she cheered happily.

"I'm sure that boyfriend of yours will love it!" said Ayumi said smiling.

The secant she said that, Kagome's face got all sad snd she looked a little upset.

"Huh?" Ayumi asked. "Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright Ayumi. It's just that.....well, we kinda had a fight and now we're not really being with each other.

"What he'd do?" asked yuka.

"Well, at first things were great. He was being so nice and then....he kissed me." she blushed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the other three girls cried out.

Kagome started smiling too. "And then the next day, I was sleeping in his arms, but then I woke up and he was walking away. i asked him where he was going, but he just told me to stay there and not to come. I know I shouldn't have when he told me not to, but I fallowed him anyway. And then when I found him he was-" her face suddenly went back to that sad state with anger and betrayal coming into her eyes. "he was kissing another girl." she said sadly.

Yuka suddenly gasped. "That two timer!!!" she cried out making her hands into fists and jumping up off of the bench.

"Yea how could he do that to you?!?!" shrieked Ayumi.

"It's my own fault." Kagome said sadly. "He told me not to come, and I did any way."

"Ok first of all Kagome-" started Eri with an angry tone. "you had every right to go! He's your man! And second of all-" then her voice got a little bit softer. "may be it's a good thing you went. After all, if you hadn't have gone, you never would've known that he was cheating on you."

"Hey that's true." said Ayumi.

"Yea." agreed Yuka.

"I guess, but-" Kagome put a hand up to her chest. "it still hurts is all." two silent tears made their way down her face.

The three girls crowded around her, and they all started hugging her trying to comfort her.

The four girls jumped slightly when out of now where they heard a fimilar voice.

"Hey Higurashi!" Hojo called waving to them with a big smile on his face.

He walked up to them and his smile vanished as he saw the lovely Kagome that he had admired for some time now, look so sad and hurt. "Hey whats wrong?" he asked.

"Her two timing boy friend! That's what's wrong!" Yuka yelled, startling every one a little.

"Oh I see." Hojo said.

He surprised every one as he scooted the three girls over and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "He what do you say we see a movie?" he asked. "It'll take your mind off this." he whispered.

"Hey a movie sounds GREAT!" shouted Eri.

"Yea!" agreed Yuka.

"Definitely!" Ayumi said cheerfully.

"What do you say Higurashi?" he asked.

Kagome slowly nodded and whispered. "Sure, sounds like fun."

With that said, they all walked over to the movie theater and inside the mall and started looking at the display of movies. Poor Hojo was stuck carrying ALL the bags! His arms felt TOTTALY sore!!!

* * *

Back on the other side of the well, an angry Shippo was yelling at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!! How could you?!?! It's no wonder Kagome left!!!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about runt?" he said calmly.

"I'm talking about you kissing Kagome and then running off to kiss Kikyo!" he yelled even loader.

Inuyasha's calmness suddenly broke and he jumped to his feet shouting "How the hell did you know about that?!?!"

"Sango told me you idiot!!!"

"What?!"

"She said she saw you guys last night being all happy and you kissing her! Then she said that you left Kagome to run off with Kikyo and kiss her!!!"

"When the hell did she tell you that?!?!?" he roared furiously.

"Just now stupid!"

"Well where the hell is she?!?!"

"She's down by the river! Miroku's trying to comfort her because she looks REALLY mad, like she's gonna kill something!"

Inuyasha growled before running off into the direction of the lake.

'_Stupid Inuyasha. Did he not just hear a word I said? He better not make Sango more upset then she already is or else he's gonna get it._'

He arrived at the river to see a furious Sango clutching the Hirikotsu tightly in her hand, with a vicious look on her face.

"Now, now Sango. Please calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean to do it." Miroku said trying to comfort her.

"How could he kiss a girl and then kiss another girl and not mean to do it?!?!?!" Sango asked obviously ticked off.

"I don't know but he-" Miroku was cut off as they hear Inuyasha's voice.

"Hey Sango, do me a favor and stay the hell out of my business." he said harshly with any icy tone.

"What?!?!" she said jumping up and away from Miroku.

"You heard me." he said. "It's none of your damn business who I kiss. An you REALLY don't need to go around telling people about it!"

"How dare you!!!" she shrieked. "It IS my business when it involves MY sister! And the only ones I told were Shippo because Kagome's like a mother to him, and Miroku because he's also a part of our group so he needed to know!"

"No they fucking didn't! No body needed to know!"

"Yes they did!"

"No they d-" he paused as if he just thought of something. "hey, how the fuck did you even find out?!?!"

"Oh um...." Sango paused for a minute.

"Well, Sango!"

"Look Inuyasha, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you go get Kagome and bring her back right now!" she yelled.

"You fucking spied on us didn't you?!?!" he said

Sango began to blush and turned away from him to face in the other direction. "Ok, yes! I watched you guys and fallowed you when you guys left."

"What the hell Sango?!?!"

"What?! How was I supposed to react when you were acting so different?!"

Inuyasha growled. "What are you talking about?!"

"How you were so much nicer to Kagome! How she smiled more! And how much better it was to be around you!"

Inuyasha grunted.

"Yesterday was one of the best days I've ever had with you guys! There was no fighting, every thing was a lot more peaceful and happy. And my sister wa-" she was cut off my Inuyasha's voice.

"Will you stop with that?! Kagome's not your damn sister, so quit referring to her like that!"

"Maybe she's not my real sister, but she treats my like I am! Kagome treats me like family! Inuyasha!"

"Well why don't you just go home to your OWNfamily then?!" Inuyasha suddenly gasped. "Oh shit! Sango I'm so sorry!" he tried to step closer to her but Sango just backed away.

"It figurs you'd say something like that." she whispered as silent tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Sango I said I was sorry!"

"Just shut up Inuyasha!!!" Sango yelled while running away from him toward the village, sobbing.

Inuyasha just watched her run away from him. He watched her in a long silence until that silence was suddenly broken.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha!" Miroku snarled.

"Feh! I said I was sorry." he mumbled.

"It doesn't matter weither you're sorry or not! You shouldn't have said it at all!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything put instead just glared at Miroku. "It wasn't my fault. Besides, she shouldn't have been fallowing us last night!"

"That's besides the point Inuyasha! You KNOW Sango thinks of Kagome like a sister! She only fallowed you guys because she wasn't sure what was going on between you two, and considering how much you guys fight, she was obviously just worried about Kagome because she didn't want her getting hurt, by you!"

"Kagome can take care of herself, Sango doesn't need to worry about her." he grumbled.

"ARGH! You are so clueless! never have I ever met a man so heartless that he won't even admit when he's wrong!"

"What about Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled getting pissed at what Miroku just said. "He's the one who slottered off her entire village in the first place!"

"Yes Inuyasha! But you didn't have to say what you said! She doesn't have a family to go home to and you know that! Her ENTIRE family is dead! Except forKohaku that's only alive because of the jewel shard in his back! AND he's being controlled by Naraku too and doesn't even know that Sango is his sister!"

"I know that! So will you just shut up!"

"Not until you learn!"

"Learn what?!"

"How care for other people's feelings and not just your own!"

Inuyasha grunted.

"Kagome is the closest thing Sango has to a family right now. And you just basically took that away from her." Miroku whispered sadly.

"I didn't do a damn thing." Inuyasha whispered back.

Miroku suddenly grew furious and hit him upside the head with his staff.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MONK?!"

"You idot!!! Do you not care for any body Else's feelings but your own?!"

"I already said I was sorry!"

"Well don't just say it! Show that you're sorry!"

"How how the hell do you suppose I do that?!"

"By going and getting Kagome!"

"Why do I have to go get her?!"

"Because you're the one who made her leave and you're the ONLY one that can pass through the well!"

"Well what do I need to go get her for?!"

"Because it's the only way Sango will forgive you!"

Inuyasha just stood there in silence, glaring at the monk.

"Sango doesn't have a family, Kagome was all that she had. And since you made her leave, Sango's all alone again. You want Sango to for give you? Go and bring her sister back." he said in a low tone.

"Fine." Inuyasha mumbled before jumping through the trees over to the well.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now! Hope you guys liked it! ;D And again, sorry it took me so long! **

**Question of the day: How would you react if you were in the EXACT same position as Sango? What would you do/say? **

**Ok Bye guys!!! Hope you liked it considering that it was one of the longest chapter that I have done so far. LOL HA HA HA HA HA! Hey have any of you guys checked out my one shot? It's called _Christmas Love! _Just in case any body's interested in reading it. Ok so with that said, Bye-Bye! But first I just wanna give a shout out to my BRAND NEW A VERY FIRST BETA READER......(drum roll)...._Victoria Smith!_She is also an author here on fanfiction that goes by the name of _InuyashaPuppyDog_! I read a little of her stories and I liked them. They were REALLY good! If you guys ever want to, you should go check out some of them! ;D **

**Ok so well, with that said, then THIS time. BYE-BYE!!! TOTALS!!!* Remember to check back in daily to see when the next chapter's gonna be up!** **I PROMISE that I will update sooner this time! Ok so.....REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

**Oh and I just have ONE more thing to say before I go.**

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )* LOOK IT'S A BUNNY!!! LOL HA HA HA HA HA!!! LOVE YA EVERY BODY!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**Hey guys!!! ^_^ Didn't I promise that I would update sooner. ;D **

**Ok so this time we just have a two way tie. **

**First I wanna say thank you to.....(drum roll)....Island Heart! Thank you for your review and I really appreciate the nice comment that you left me! What he/she (sorry but on your profile it doesn't mention whether your a boy or a girl. Sorry. ^_^) out was "**What I'd like to know is why Inuyasha didn't go after Kagome when she left. Was he afraid of being sat again? Baka! What he said to Sango, even if he didn't mean it, was pretty cruel.  
How is Inuyasha going to react when he will see Kagome with Hobo..euh sorry Hojo? What does Inuyasha think of Kagome? Is he really serious about his feelings for her or is he still unable to forget Kikyo? Please update soon!**" Thanks for the review and I will answer ALL these questions in this chapter right here. And if you or anybody else has any questions, then come on, just ask em, don't hesitate because then I won't know what to answer and you'll just be disappointed. Ok so yea thanks for the review!!! **

**The next dedication goes to.....(drum roll)....sexymama! Thanks to you too for the review, and like I've said before, I REALLY appreciate it!!! What she put was "**great story I hope you update soon**" Thank for reading my story and being kind enough to review!!! I'm REALLY glad that you and all my other reviewers, which I also give thanks too, are happy with my story! Ok so now, on with the chapter!!! =] **

**_Kagome'sfragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

Inuyasha headed off into the direction of the well. He jumped in letting the bright comforting blue light engulf him.

He hopped out of the well and sprinted toward the front door of the shrine. He slid the door open and ran up to Kagome's room. He bolted through the door. "Alright listen here Kagome, I know that your mad at me, but it wa-" he suddenly stopped talking when he realised that Kagome wasn't in the room.

"Oh hey Inuyasha. I though I herd you." called Souta from Kagome's doorway.

"Oh, hey kid. So where's Kagome?"

"She went out."

"Oh?"

"Yea. But she should be back soon. you can wait here if you want."

"Nah. Thanks kid but I think I'll just go find her myself."

"Uh, ok I guess. But here-" Soutawalked over and Kagome's dresser and opened up the top drawer to take out his red hat. "Don't forget this." he said grinning.

Inuyasha nodded and put on the hat before jumping out the window to fallow Kagome's sent.

* * *

Inuyasha eventually came to the mall, to which Kagome's sent led him to. _'Damn, where the fuck is she_?' he thought to himself. He had been walking around the mall for a while now and was getting very frustrated. With so many people here, he was getting confused as to which way Kagome went.

He started walking around some more untill he finally cought the sent again. He turned his head to see that Kagome was walking out of a building of some sort.

Close beside her were her friends and Hojo. '_What the hell's going on here?_' he wondered curiously.

* * *

Kagome had just finished seeing the movie Twilightand was now walking out of the movie theater with her friends. (I love the movie twilight!!! I just finished reading the book and seeing the movie. They were a little different, but both still VERY good!!! I'm trying to get the New Moonbook. But sadly, I haven't really had any luck. Does any body wanna help me with my search, or provide me with the book? PLEASE?!?!?!?! Oh and I already know about stephinemeyercom but I'm looking for an actual book that I can read, so uh yea don't mention that to me. Ok so if any body would like to by any chance LOWN methe book, for $10.00 that would be GREAT and I would love you forever!!! ^_^ Ok so PLEASE help me!!!)

"Wow! That movie was GREAT!" squealed Kagome.

"I know!" shouted Yuka.

"That movie was just so romantic!" Eri also shouted.

"What did you think Hojo?" asked Ayume.

"It was very good." he smiled. "Thanks for letting me accompany you girls. A special thanks to you Kagome." he flashed her more dazzling smile.

Kagome flushed red.

'_What? What the hell is she blushing about?_' thought Inuyasha as he watched from a distance. Because of his extra sensitive dog hearing, he was able to her them perfectly even from where he stood. Which was a good 9 yards.

"Thank you Hojo." Kagome said still blushing.

"Ya know Higurashi, it almost seems as if this was a date. Only this time you didn't cancel on me." he chuckled.

"Umm yea I guess."

"Umm..Higurashi. If you don't mind I'd like to make this date official." he started to flush himself.

"Uh..what do you mean Hojo?"

"Umm what I mean is that if you don't mine I'd like to consider this is a date." his grew a bit more red.

Kagome flushed a little more. "Umm, no I don't mind at all." she blushed while smiling at him

'_Date? What the hell is he talking about? Stupid human boy. What....WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BOTH BLUSHING?! GRRRRRR!!! this is gonna piss me off!_' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Great." Hojo smiled. He suddenly leaned more closely to her.

Inuyasha noticed the action and tensed up angrily. '_Just what the hell is this boy thinking?!_' he thought furiously as he suddenly smelt arousal. '_OH HELL NO!!!!_' he quickly started walking over to them.

But before he got there, he heard Hojo whisper huskily into Kagome's ear, "Then do you mind if I make this date official?"

"Umm no. but I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Official?" she questioned.

Hojo smiled at her before taking her into his arms and slowly lowering his head down to hers.

It suddenly became aware what Hojo intended to do to her. She was just about to push him off when she heard a strange growling sound. The growling sound distracted her briefly, causing her to not push Hojo off, making him think that she approved. And he lowered his lips down to her and took her into a sering kiss.

Kagome gasped at the feel of Hojo's lips on hers.

Hojo heard her gasp and tilted his head to get better access to her lips. But just as he did he was suddenly pulled off.

* * *

As Inuyasha quickly walked over to them, he saw Hojo take **HIS **Kagome into a kiss!!! '_DAMMIT!!!_' he screamed in his mind.

The instant Hojo's lips touched Kagome's he ran as fastas he could over to them, and the next moment immediately pulled Hojo away from her. (For real guys, like the NEXT moment! Hojo had only been kissing Kagome for like half a second when Inuyasha pulled him off.)

"**WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!**" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, still surprised by Hojo's sudden actions.

"**YEA IT'S ME! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GO IN ON HERE?!**" he growled even loader starting at Hojo with a furious look in his eyes that made Hojo flinch in fear. Inuyasha could smell the fear coming off of him and smiled quickly before turning back to still flushed and surprised Kagome.

"I um...well I....we" she pointed to her three friends staring in shock "Just went shopping and then we met up with Hojo and then went to see a mov----hey wait! What are YOU doing here?!?!" she yelled remembering what had previously went on between him and Kikyo.

"I came here to apologize and bring you back! Obviously!" he yelled a little more calmly finally setting Hojo back on the ground, but still keeping a close eye on him. "**NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING WITH THIS GUY!!!!**" he yelled again just as loudly as before.

"What does is matter Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled this time.

"**WHAT DOES IS MATTER?!?! WHAT THE HELL KAGOME?!?! THIS FUCKING GUY**" he pointed a clawed finger at Hojo. "**WAS JUST KISSING YOU RIGHT NOW!!! BEFORE I PULLED HIM OFF!!!**"

"He was here with me and my frie-" she started to explain. But was cut off by Eri.

"Kagome, who is this?"

"That's Inuyasha." she whispered sadly, losing all the anger in her eyes to be replaced by sadness. She lowered her gaze from Inuyasha to look down at the floor.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" All three girls YELLED in unison.

"This-" Yuka pointed to Inuyasha. "was the low life that cheated on you?!" she turned her head to glare at him. Which made him jump a little.

"Yea...that's him." she said even sadlyer.

Eri walked over to Kagome and started to hug her in hopes that it would help comfort her.

Ayume walked cheerfully up to Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "So your Inuyasha!" she squealed happily.

"Uh...yea." 'W_hat the hell is up with this girl?!_'

Her smiled suddenly darkened and turned into a deep frown with piercing eyes that roared with the fiery depths of hell staring strate at him in glare that made him VERYuncomfortable and caused him to jump. "You should just leave and let Kagome and Hojo be." she said coldly with icy venom in her words.

"What?" he questioned.

"Yea." jumped in Eri. "You've already caused Kagome enough pain. Just leave her alone and let her be happy."

"So where's that other girl that you cheated on Kagome with, anyway?" Yuka looked around. "I don't see anybody else with you." she stated plainly.

"Cheated?" he again questioned. He suddenly smelt the sent of tears and turned over to Kagome's direction.

She was looking strate at him with watery eyes trying not to let tears fall. "They mean Kikyo, Inuyasha." she said sadly as tears started to fall the very secant she said Kikyo's name. "You were with her, even after you kissed me. You went to her and kissed her, even though you were already with me. That's cheating Inuyasha." more tears started to stream down her face.

"Kagome I'm sorry." he started to slowly walk over to her. But her three friends beat him to it. They all huddled around her protectively.

He reached out his hand to touch her, but it was slapt away by Ayume who was still glaring at him furiously, supported by Kagome's other two friends who were also glaring at him, while they all three held Kagome protectively.

"Kagome..." he whispered seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Ayume's right." hissed Yuka. "You really should leave. Just let her be happy with Hojo." she looked over into Hojo's direction.

"YEA!" Eri hollered. "Just leave!"

That set him off. "I am so sick and tired of hearing all you girls telling me to leave! Well here's a news flash! I ain't leavin with out Kagome." he said smugly.

"AURGH!!!" Eri growled. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET HER BE HAPPY?!?!" she yelled viciously.

"QUIT YELLING AT ME YOU STUPID GIRL!!!! KAGOME'S MINE AND I WILL NOT LEAVE WITH OUT HER!!!"

"AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING KAGOME YOURS?!?! HOJO HERE" she pointed her hand at Hojo, hand uncurled and palm up. "IS-"

"Stop Eri." Kagome whispered cutting her off.

Inuyasha smiled smugly. But then his smile vanished as he saw the hurt in Kagome's as she looked at him. "Inuyasha...." she whispered. "please go. You've already hurt me enough."

"Kagome I-"

"Just please leave."

"I..no..."

"Please Inuyasha!" she said even sadder with MORE tears making their way down her face. "Why don't you just go?!" she shrieked. "........do you enjoy making me feel pain?" she whispered so quietly that even her friends who her standing right next to her, barley herd her.

"Kagome...."

"JUST GO!!!"

He grew furious that he had come all this way just say he's sorry and to get her to come back, but she wasn't even listening to what he had to say!!!! He gritted his teeth. "NO!!!" he yelled running over to her and snatching her away from her friends as he ran caring her away.

"KAGOME!!!" all her friends yelled after her. Hojo still stood there on the floor still in shock.

* * *

"Put me down Inuyasha!!!" Kagomeyelled kicking her feet and lightly punching his chest.

But Inuyashajust ignored her and refused to put her down.

When Inuyasha had decided that they were far enough from her friends, (he had bolted out of the mall with like lightening speed and just ran with her in his arms. They were like already 3 quarters of the way from her house, if they just walked for 15 minutes at normal human speed, then they would reach her house in that time. That's like pretty fast considering that it had taken her 30 minutes on the buss just to get to the Wacdonalds across the street from the mall.) he set her back down on her feet.

"Inuyasha what do you want?!" she yelled sadly with a small tinge of anger.

"I just wanted to tell you-!!!" he yelled back but was cut off.

"NO!!! I'm done listening to you!"

"Kagome would you just-"

"NO!! Why don't you just go back with Kikyo!" she turned to walk away from him, in the direction of her house (because like I had said, they were only 15 minutes away and she recognised that and started walking over to her house).

Inuyasha growled and pulled her back to him. he turned her around in his arms and took captured her lips in his.

There he just held her for a while, as his lips lay against hers.

He finally pulled away and clutched her back, wrapping his arms around her in to hug that molded her body to his. "Kagome I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear.

He realised his hug on her. She took exactly three paces back to catch her breath, unknowingly that she was now standing in the road.

When she had caught her breath. She looked up at him and smiled. "Inuyasha I-" but she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a car's honk and screeching tires.

Kagome whipped her head into the nosies direction, to see a car speeding toward her with the breaks slammed and and coming strate at her.

She looked down at her feet in panic and realised that her three paces back to catch her breath, had lead her into the lane of the street.

Inuyasha realised that that thing (a car) was coming strate toward her, and he immediately went to her rescue.

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming toward her and tried to run to him and get out of the way of the car.

But they were both to late.

The car **SLAMMED**right into her!!! Knocking her back by 6 feet!!!

"**KAGOME!!!!**" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to her side, laying down on her back in the street.

"Inuyasha...." she whispered weakly.

Inuyasha started down at her. Her head was bleeding badly and she had countless amounts of cuts and bruises. Her leg looked as if it might be broken and her face was turning as white as snow from blood loss. "Kagome..." he whispered as two silent tears trailed down his face. They dropped from his chin into the pool of blood that Kagome was laying in. He took another glance at her. This time she had her eyes closed as her breaths were very hazy. She looked as though she were dieing. She couldn't move, so there she just lay, trapped in a red wall that had poured out from her own body. She was losingblood and Inuyasha knew it, he had to do something, anything to stop the bleeding.

He went to pick her up, but just as he did, he heard some sort of load noise. It went bweep, bweep, bweep, bweep. (It's an ambulance guys, Just as he was about to pick her up, he heard the noise of an ambulance.) he jerked his head into the direction of the noise, some sort of vehicle was cmoing toward them. Inuyasha let out a furious growl, until he saw that the car that had hit them was still there. A women stepped out of the car and started talking to two men that came out of the vehicle;e that made the load noise. It he was paying attention he could of heard what they were saying, but he was to busy focusing on Kagome to even care. He saw that the women pointed toward them. Then the two men went pack to the rear end of the load noised vehicle and got out a long white thing (a stretcher) and started hurriedly walking back toward them.

Inuyasha let out a protective growl, but apparently they didn't get the message for they were still coming closer.

"Hurry!" one of the men shouted.

The man next to him, picked up the pace and they came right up to Kagome. They scooped her into their arms and gently layed her down on the white thing (stretcher).

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

"Don't worry! were gonna do everything we can to help her!" The man that had yelled for his partner to hurry, yelled again.

"Let me-" Inuyasha started.

"Here." the man interrupted him. "Come." he then shoved Inuyasha into the back on the vehicle (ambulance) with Kagome.

The man then climbed into the front of the vehicle, then thesecondman climbed into the back with him and Kagome. Then the thing began to move. (The man up in the front is now driving them to the hospital, that's why it's moving. I'm like telling this part of the story in Inuyasha's point of view, and he doesn't know what all of this is, that's why I'm using words like white thing for stretcher and load noised vehicle for ambulance and stuff like that, ok). "Dammit." Inuyasha whispered low enough for no one to hear him. he always hated being in a car. He'd prefer to just walk. He'd get to his destination faster then any of these so called vehicles could any way.

"Inuyasha...." he heard Kagome whisper.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha I-"

"Shush. Don't talk miss." the man in the ambulance said to her. "You need to save your strength." he then put a needle into her with a long tube conected to it that led to a bag filled with red liquid. (It's a blood bag, he's giving her a blood transfusion cause she's lost so much blood.)

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry." Inuyasha whispered as he clutched her hand while another tear escaped.

Kagome gasped. She had never really seen Inuyasha cry before.

"Inuyasha please don't-"

"Ma'am. Please." the man said again successfully silencing her.

"Sorry." she whispered. She knew he was right. Every time she spoke she felt weaker and weaker.

Inuyasha couldn't contain himself any longer. "Kagome I'm so sorry!!!" he shouted before burying his head into her chest and weeping histarically, like a lost puppy looking for it's mother.

Kagome smiled at the affection he was showing her. She lifted up her hand that was not connected to the blood transfusion, and began to stroke his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Inuyasha....it's ok. I'm alright and I forgive you." she whispered low enough to where she knew he could hear her but not the man giving her the blood transfusions, to shush her.

Inuyasha lifted his head away from her chest to look into her eyes. They were dull and gray, the life and color that they once held, was now replaced by a sick cold feeling. Her face was extremely pale and held no more color what so ever.

She propped herself onto her elbows, ignoring the man's protest to lay back down and conserve her energy.

She then inched herself closer to Inuyasha until they were a breath apart. "Inuyasha.....I love you." with that said she pressed her cold lips against his.

As they broke apart, the last thing she heard was "I love you to, Kagome." she smiled as she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness, with the siren of the ambulance playing her a soft lullaby.

* * *

**Hey hey!!! So how'd you guys like it? Ok so I know that the siren of an ambulance isn't really soft, those things are freaking load!!! But she's about to pass out, so of course everything sounds soft to her.**

**So yeah please review and tell me what you think of it. ;D **

**Hope you guys liked it and I'll up date REALLY soon if I get a good number of reviews. LOL HA H HA HA HA!!! ^_^ Tee-Hee.**

**No I'm not evil, I just REALLY wanna know what you guys think of my story. **

**Oh and if anybody would be willing to help me with my New Moon book search, besides stephinemeyercom, then that would be GREAT!!!! Or if somebody is willing to just let me borrow, not keep so you'll get it back, then that would be even BETTER!!!! And remember, I said that I'd be willing to pay you $10.00! Maybe $20.00! So come on guys, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE help me with this!!! Oh and of course you'd get your name dedicated in the next chapter, which I think will be the best one! So PLEASEEEEEEEE FOR THE LOVE OF PETE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry, lost my cool for a sec, I just REALLY want to read that book! *sigh, sniffle, sniffle* **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!! **

**So PLEASE review and help me!!!m ;D**

**Remember to check back in daily to see when the next chapter is gonna be up! ^_^ **

**No question of the day today. Sorry. Instead I'd just like for you guys to tell me what you'd like to see happen in my futer chapters. ;p **

**LOVE YA!!!! **

**Just one more thing before I go though. **

**PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME WITH THAT BOOK!!!! **

**Yes, I will admit, I'm desperate to get it. LOL HA HA HA HA HA!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ;D **


	8. Chapter 7: Kagome

**Hey everybody!!! This is even earlier then my last update!!! ^_^ Again sorry that my last update took so long, the internet on my computer went out so I've had to go to the public library to update. But we're trying to get back on, so hopefully very soon I'll be ably to update EVEN sooner!!! ;D**

**Ok so here are the dedications: myInuYasha15 and Kyshaki**

**Congratulations you guys!!! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you guys because your comments really wormed my heart and I REALLY appreciate your nice reviews!!! =]**

**myInuYasha15 said "**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG PLEASE UPDATE SOON! THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! U HAVE TO UPDATE SOON!**" Thank you!! I REALLY liked your comment, and just like you asked, I am updating very early. :) **

**Kyshaki said "**Love it! cant wait for more I hope Kagomes ok and Sango better not find out or she'll kill InuYasha lol cant wait to see how it ends**" I give thanks to you too for the lovely comment and I'm VERY pleased that you enjoy my story!!! **

**Ok so I would now like to get started with this chapter!!! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy!!! ;) **

* * *

_**Kagome's fragile heart and Inuyasha's ignorance**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Kagome**

Kagome awoke to find that she was in the hospital. She looked around and saw that her hand was being held by her crying mother while her head lay on the side of the bed. Her brother was sitting in a chair over on the wall by the right side of the bed. Her grandfather was sitting next to Souta with his old hands rubbing his back trying to calm him down as he held his head in his hands sobbing.

She was happy to see all her family, but there was one person she was looking for inparticular. She scanned the place with her eyes and found that person.

Inuyasha was standing next to her mother on the far side of the bed leaning against the wall.

Suddenly his ears twitched. "Kagome..." he breathed out.

Immediately after he said that, all her family's heads whipped toward her direction.

"She's awake!!" her mother cried happily.

Souta slowly got out of his chair and started walking toward her, very slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Kagome..." he whispered. She smiled at him, and in the instant that she did that, he cryed "Kagome!!!" and launched himself at her with tears streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her chest. "Kagome your ok!!!" he shrieked happily.

Kagome didn't respond to him.

Souta waited for his sisters reply, but when there came no answer, he grew frantic and shouted, "Kagome!!! Kagome!!! Kagome!!!" while lightly shaking her shoulders.

She wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, or the fact that he was shaking her. Her mind had been glued to only person.

"**KAGOME!!!**" he shouted LOUDLY.

Kagome didn't even hear him though. "Inuyasha..." she said barley below a whisper. It was surprising that any of them had even heard her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he lifted his head to look at her. "Kagome..." he whispered just as quietly back.

Her mother looked at the two for a while, back and forth. Inuyasha looked as if he would burst into tears at any moment. Kagome, though in her condition, looked as though she was happy, like what she was looking at was the greatest thing in the world. She looked to Kagome and then to Inuyasha again. She saw that there was a special sparkly in her eyes. She recognized that same sparkly that she had held for her father in her own eyes.

"Souta honey." she said.

Souta didn't say anything but just sniffled.

She got up from her seat next to Kagome's bed and let go of her hand to take hold of Souta's to gently ease him away from her. "I think we should all let Kagome and Inuyasha have some time to themselves."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at hearing that.

Kagome's mother gave her a quick hug before walking out the door with Souta.

Kagome's grandfather arose from his seat as well and gave her a hug too, before saying "Be safe my child." and walking out the door with her mother and brother.

Silence passed between the two of them, before Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha..."

He walked toward her the same way that Souta had, except this time he seemed fearful. When he approached her bedside, he wouldn't look at her and just hung his head down, starring at the floor as a tear trickled down his face.

Kagome reached her hand up and caught Inuyasha off guard by placing her hand against his cheek, swiping the tear away and gently rubbing her hand over his cheek, as an attempt to sooth him.

He sighed into her hand. "Kagome...I'm sorry......if it weren't for me....."

"Please....." she interrupted him, "stop. This isn't your fault, so don't blame your self." she smiled at him.

"But if I hadn't of..."

Just then, a doctor walking in. He held a clip board in his hand. "Uh-Mr....Inuyasha?"

"Yea." he said gruffly, pulling away from Kagome.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I need to see you in the waiting room, please."

"Fine." he mumbled.

He turned to take one last glance at Kagome, before fallowing the doctor out to the waiting room.

* * *

When he got there, he saw Souta, Kagome's mother and grandfather, all sitting in chairs with their heads in their hands, and sobbing hystartically.

It hurt his ears a lot, but he tryed his best to ignore it.

He turned to look at the doctor. "So what did you want?"

The doctor sighed. His face looked very sad. His eyes were dull and his face was turned into a deep frown. "Look ...I'm sorry, but there's no easy way to say this...But Higurashi is-"

"Maybe I should tell him." inturupted Kagome's mother.

Her face looked even sadder then the doctors. A river of tears spilled from her eyes. Her mouth was overturned into an even deeper frown, and she had her arms wrapped around her chest, as if her heart hurt unbearably.

The doctor nodded at her.

"Inuyasha....Kagome is going t-to.....sh-she's not going to be able to....Kagome is probably going to...." just then she collapsed to her knees, weeping frantically.

He waited for a few moments for her to continue what she was saying, but when he didn't get an answer he grew impatient and shouted, "Hey! What the hell is wrong with all of you?! Why are you all crying?! Just suck it up and tell me what the hell's goin' on!"

"Just suck it up?! How dare you Inuyasha! You don't understand what's happening!" shouted Kagome's grandfather.

"Well then tell me whats going on so I can understand it." he said more calmly, but still very frustrated.

With Kagome's mother still on her knees crying, Souta got up out of his chair and walked over to Inuyasha.

Ha looked even worse the his mother. He wept just as badly, but his eyes were extremely dull, with just a touch of crimson because of all his crying. His face looked almost as dull as Kagome's , with just a smige more color, and his wholebody was quivering with sorrow.

"Inuyasha....my sister...Kagome...sh-she's...she's...." more tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Just tell me!"

"She's not going to make it!" shouted his grandfather.

"What? She's not going to make it? Make it where?" he asked in confusion.

"No Inuyasha." Souta said shacking his head and trying to wipe his tears away. "Kagome...she's going to die." he said.

Inuyasha froze there in place, unable to say anything, or to even move.

After a while he studdered. "Wha-what do you mean? There's no way...sh-she just can't die..."

Sombody placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see that it was the doctor. "I'm so sorry. I've done all I can for her....but her injuries are just to serious." he sighed. "I think you all should go say good bye to her."

"What?!?! What the hell do you mean say bood bye?!?!" Inuyasha shouted LOUDLY. "She's not goin' anywheer!!!"

"I'm sorry." said the doctor. "But she is....I can't help her anymore then I already have." again he sighed. "I'm sorry, but she's not gonna make it through the night, by morning she'll..." he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "By morning she'll be dead."

Inuyasha cringed at those words. He turned and punched the wall. Over and over and over again, saying "No dammit! No!!"

Kagome's mother came up behind him and gave him a hug. "Inuyasha.....you love my daughter...don't you?" she asked.

Inuyasha stiffened and held his head down, blushing.

"I-I....."

"Inuyasha.....if you really love her...then save her...please." tears began to spill even more from her eyes. "Our doctors can't heal her...take her back to your time.....bring her back to me..." her voice began to crack (ya know how like when you get REALLY REALLY sad and your voice just starts to sound all cracky.) "I don't want my daughter to die."

Inuyasha smiled, "How could you tell?"

She looked confused at first, but then she understood his question. "I could see the spark that went on between you too, back in the other room." she said (You guys do know that he's asking her how she could tell that he loved her, right?)

His face grew seriouse. He walked past her over to the room that Kagome was in.

She followed.

* * *

When they got the room, Souta and Kagome's grandfather were already there.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed side.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

He then picked her up, scooping her into his arms.

Kagome's grandfather and Souta gasped.

"Put her down!!!" shouted her grandfather.

He shook his head.

"You put her down this instant!!!" he hollered.

Again Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'll bring her back." he whispered.

"What?" asked her grandfather.

"I'm going to make sure she's ok. I'm taking her to my time, I'm gonna get her healed up, and she'll be fine." he said that last part while nuzzling her neck and speaking up a little louder.

She blushed, but smiled.

He turned, with her in his arms, to jump out the open hospital window.

Just as he was about to jump, Souta shouted, "Wait!"

He turned back around to face Souta.

Souta walked over to him. He whipped the tears away from his eyes and said, "Help her, ok. Make sure my sisters alright."

Inuyasha nodded at him, and smiled.

He turned back around, and again as he was about to jump, Souta said, "Wait, one more thing."

Inuyasha again turned back around.

To his surprise though, Souta through his arms around him, and began hugging him.

His face only reached up to his waits though, due to his height.

Inuyasha smiled at him. "It's ok kid, don't worry." he smiled at Kagome. "I'm gonna make sure she's ok."

"Thanks." Souta whispered.

He removed his arms from around him, letting him go.

Inuyasha then turned around, for the last time, and jumped out the window, making his way to the well.

* * *

He jumped into the bright blue light of the well that would take him back to his own time.

The light vanished, meaning that they were successfully back in the feudal era.

With one strong leap, Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

Inuyasha began to run back to the village, but right at the point where he was right next to the sacret tree, Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha immediately stopped. "Kagome!!! Whats wrong?!?!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha...." she sighed.

"You're gonna be fine Kagome!!! I'm gonna get you back to the village, an have you fixed up! Just hold on ok."

"I can't...." she whispered.

"What do you mean you can't?!?! Kagome!!!!"

"Inuyasha......I can't hold on much longer.....I-I....I can feel the life, slipping away from me....."

"No!!! Kagome!!!"

"Inuyasha....."

"Let me take you back to the village!!!!"

"It wouldn't matter...." she whispered hazily.

"Kagome, please.....no......" he whispered, clutching her to his chest as tears silently began to fall.

"Inuyasha.....can you do something for me......please"

"Yes...what is it Kagome?"

"Can you.....just please hold me....here..."

He nodded his head. "Yea." he walked over to the sacred tree and sat down on the branches from right where he had been sealed to.

He sat cross leged and sat Kagome up strate in his lap with her head resting aginst his chest.

"That you.....Inuyasha."

He didn't respond to her, but placed his chin on top of her head.

They just sat there in silence for a while, until Kagome suddenly felt something wet drip down onto her head.

She looked up to see a crying Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha....."

He didn't respond to her.

"Please stop....I don't want to see you like this."

"Kagome...." he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "how can I not be upset? " more tears trickled down his face. "I don't want to loose you Kagome..." he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize....just please....let me take you back to the village, so they can heal you."

"They won't be able to."

"Well we should just try anyway!!!" he shouted.

"We both know I'm not gonna make it."

"Stop it!! Don't talk like that!!....please Kagome."

"But I don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"I just want to stay here...with you......for as long as I can."

"But if we go back so you can get healed, then you'll have a lot longer.....to be here......with me." he blushed at the last thing he said.

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back at her.

"Thank you....Inuyasha."

"So then...you'll let me take you back?"

She shook her head. "I just wanna stay here...please."

More tears started to fall down Inuyasha's face. "I don't wanna loose you....Kagome, please."

"It's to late anyway..." she said.

"What do you mean?"

She tilted her head to the left side.

Inuyasha followed her movement with his eyes.

He gasped.

What he saw, to his left, was a beautiful mixture of colors. It looked absolutely beautiful.

But it horofied him. The prevouse words of that doctor suddenly rang through his head. '_By_ _morning_ _she'll be dead._'

He glanced down at Kagome.

Her eyes slowly began to close, as the sun rose.

"Kagome!!!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha....you won't forget about me.....right?"

He shut his eyes closed as he tightened his grip around her. More tears made there way from his closed eyes, as he whispered. "Please....don't go."

"Inuyasha...."

He opened his tear stained eyes to look at her one last time.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha....I'll wait for you, ok."

He cringed at her words. "I don't want you to wait. I wanna be with you.... always."

"Live a good life, ok."

"Kagome...."

"Please....don't forget me....I love you....Inuyasha..."

For the last time, she pressed her lips against his.

"Kagome...." he whispered.

Her eyes finally closed, and the sound of her short slow breaths vanished.

"**KAGOME!!!**"

* * *

**Hey. '_' **

**Sorry if that's not what you wanted to happen. **

**It's not that I wanted to kill Kagome. It's just...you know.**

**I PROMISE it will have a happy ending though. **

**I'm deeply sorry if any of you are disappointed in me. Please forgive me. **

**But remember, it WILL have a happy ending. So again, I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to happen. **

**No question of the day today. Sorry. **

**But keep reading please. It WILL get better. I PROMISE!!! ;D **

**Good bye all my lovely readers!!!! **

**Remember to check back in daily to see when the next chapters gonna be up. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ^_^**


	9. Batteling Brothers

**Umm...Hi. Okay so I know that I've been getting A TON of e-mails asking when I'm gonna put up the next chapter, and I'm so soooooo sorry for the wait. I realize I haven't updated in like months! Again, I greatly apalogize! Well...here it is! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...YET! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dun dun dun! xD **

* * *

_**Kagome's Fragile Heart and Inuyasha's Ignorance**_

**Chapter 8: Batteling Brothers**

There under the sacred tree is where he sat. The women he loved in his arms. Her cold and lifeless body pressed up against his. Tears streamed down his face as he kissed the top of her head. It was in that moment that he had decided that he was not going to live with out her.

"Kagome my love, don't worry...you won't have to wait for me." he whispered.

He reluctantly released his hold on her to lay her down gently, under the tree of ages. He swiftly pulled out his Tessaiga and pointed the tip of his sword to his chest. He closed his eyes as he was about to plunge into his chest. As he thrust the Tessaiga forward a sudden whip of light slashed at his hand, forcing him to drop the sword. He was shocked and opened his eyes to see only one person.

"Hello, little brother..."

"Sesshoumaru." he came face to face with the icy gaze of his older brother. "What brings you here! What do you want?" he was taken by surpirse when he was suddenly punched in the face and fell to the ground.

"Foolish half breed, you really think this is what your miko would've wanted."

Inuyasha stiffened at his comment. "Shut up Sesshoumaru! Did you come here just tp pick a fight with me!" he yelled angrily.

"I was actually just passing threw when I felt that the aura of your miko was very weak."

"Why do you give a damn?" he said venomously.

"**I **don't. But Rin here would for ever hold it against me if I didn't come to you."

The little girl finally stepped into view. Inuyasha hadn't noticed their presence earlier, for she and that toad, Jaken, had been hiding behind Sesshoumaru.

Everything was quit as the little raven haired girl with a tear stained face walked over to where Kagomes body lay. She got down on her knees and pressed her ear to Kagomes chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I don't hear anything!" she shrieked.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "As I told you earlier Rin, my brothers miko had passed into the neather world."

Inuyasha growled viciously with anger and sadness. "And how in the hell would you know that!"

"My senses are superior to yours little brother. You were to distracted to even notice my presence coming toward you. I on the other hand was able to tell that your miko had left this world when I senses that her aura had completely disappeared."

Another silent tear escaped as it made it's was down his cheek while his bangs shielded his eyes.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Crying over a human, you truly are pathetic Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled furiously and the air around them suddenly grew thick with tension as he transformed into a full demon.

"That little comment of yours will **NOT**go unpunished!" he shouted as he lunged for Sesshoumaru.

He barely escaped the attack with a backwards leap as he said, "Jaken. take Rin and get ut of here."

"Pay attention to your opponents!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed at Sesshoumaru, effectively creating a deep gash wound on his left shoulder.

Jaken did as he was told and grabbed Rin. They ran towards the village, leaving their Lord to fight Inuyasha alone.

* * *

As they ran they were only thinking about their Lord, wondering if he was okay.

They weren't paying attention to where they where going and accidentally knocked into somebody.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going you lowly human!" said the annoying voice of Jaken.

"Excuse me! **You're**the one that knocked into me!" explained an agitated Sango with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara behind her.

"Hey look master Jaken. It's Inuyashas companions!" Rin hollored excitedly, though her voice sounded a little raspy due to all her crying.

"Inuyasha, have you seen him nearby?" asked Miroku.

But before they could answer, Sango cut in, "Humph! Who cares where that jerk is!"

"Now, now Sango. He did apologize and he's even going to show it by bringing Lady Kagome back to us."

Sango instantly perked up at hearing that and smiled.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to tell us where you've seen him?" Miroku asked.

"He's back in the forest badeling our lord." said Rin.

Miroku sighed resentfully. "That figures."

They all began walking into the direction of the sacred tree with Rin and Jaken tagging along behind them.

* * *

They all walked in silence until Rin broke that silence.

"Houshi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said? About Inuyasha bringing Kagome back?"

Miroku thought that was an odd question to hear from the girl but just nodded and said, " Why yes I did. He promised that he'd get Lady Kagome to return to us." Rin suddenly got a big toothy smile on her face.

"Wow. And I thought only Lord Sesshoumaru was able to do that." she said happily.

Miroku thought that was an extremely weird thing for her to say and found it rather confusing. But just decided to leave it be and brush it of as nothing.

Little did he know that Rin had been talking about bringing her back from the after life.

* * *

Nothing could've prepared them for they were about to see.

* * *

**Well there ya have it. My most recent update on this fic. Again I do greatly apologize for such a long wait. I promise to bee more frequent no ALL my stories! Was this chapter any confusing at all for you? If so please tell me what you're question was an I'll answer it for you in the next chapter. Well see ya then! **

**Bye-Bye! =]**

**Oh and if you're wondering why Rin hadn't mentioned Kagomes death to them, well obviously she thought they already knew cuz they're in Inuyashas group. **

**Bye-ByeZ! xD**

**()()  
****(0.0)  
( _ )* LOOK IT'S A BUNNY! **


End file.
